


Flirt with the Devil

by MagusThree



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusThree/pseuds/MagusThree
Summary: It was one of the worst nights in a long time, and Angel Dust was drugged out of his mind by the time he got back to the hotel. The devil was waiting for him, and the spider couldn't help himself but flirt with him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Flirt with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This started out soft but ended up angsty. I wanted to do something for my best friend for Christmas, but I don't know if this is a good Christmas present, so I'll probably try and write something else that's more upbeat. But lovely RadioDust~

It was a bad night, one of the worst in recent memories. Angel could only manage to get through it by relying on the heavier drugs that Valentino offered him, fully knowing he was supposed to be getting clean. But as the cloud settled over him and the high hit him hard, Angel was able to finish with the final client despite how rough the bastard got with him. He was sporting a very evident limp, a swollen eye, and many tufts of fur had been ripped from his body. Still, he didn’t notice any of that, or the way his booty shorts were disheveled, or the fact he was missing a boot, or…anything as he stumbled his way back to the hotel. Everything was just funny to him, and he was almost too wound up to even have a hope of going to sleep.

The door to the hotel swung open, and Angel stumbled into the lobby. It was sometime in the morning, he had no idea the time but it was still dark out, so the girls would be asleep. He didn’t have to face Charlie…but maybe he could see one of the boys! He smiled to himself as his vision swam, taking in the entire front of the hotel before landing on a mass of red sitting at the bar.

“Ooooh, were you stayin’ up to see me, babe?” Angel slurred as he stumbled over to the bar, his upper pair of arms draping over the shoulders and his lower set of arms wrapping around the waist of the figure there. “Yer in luck, I’m still wide awake. And I’ll even give you a discount.”

For a long few moments, the figure didn’t say anything or move. He was flirting with danger, that much he knew; Alastor hated to be touched, and he had been with clients all night. He felt disgusting, he felt used, he felt guilty for giving in despite some of the progress he’d made with Charlie at the hotel, and Alastor was right there and if he angered him enough maybe he’d actually _DO_ something to him if he just pissed him off enough and-

Instead, the form moved very carefully. Alastor turned his head to appraise him out of the corner of his eye, his smile less in volume than before. He reached to carefully disentangle Angel’s limbs from around his body and turned a little in the stool to face him more.

“How about we go to your room?” Alastor asked, his voice having slipped a little out of the overly filtered one he usually used. It caused a chill to run up Angel’s spine, and his smile widened to a point of delirium.

“Didn’t think you was into that, Smiles. Maybe I’ll even do this for free.” Angel beamed. He reached, hanging off of him and just giving him the best eyes he could. 

Alastor settled an arm around Angel’s waist, almost supporting him as they made their way up the stairs towards Angel’s room. His grip was firm but loose, something Angel wasn’t quite used to as he tested the strength. It felt more supportive than aggressive, though his brain was more focused on the fact that he was taking the motha-fuckin’ Radio Demon to his room. 

Once they arrived, Angel started to saunter towards the bed, but Alastor’s grip tightened and he was pulled back against the shorter demon’s side. He blinked a few times before his grin widened again.

“Not gonna’ take me in bed, huh? What, do ya’ wanna’ do this against the wall? Bent over my makeup stand? Maybe yer a dirty man that just fucks on the floor?” Angel sang as he leaned into Alastor, dragging a finger down his chest. “Don’t keep me waitin’.”

Alastor hummed, his smile barely tugging at the corner of his lips as he led Angel through the messy hotel room, right into the conjoined bathroom on the other side. That seemed to make Angel pause for a moment before he just giggled, leaning up to nip at one of Alastor’s ears.

“In the shower ain’t too hot with fur, Smiles,” he breathed, letting his tongue run along the rim of the fur.

All at once, a hand closed firmly around his throat, and he was pulled back almost roughly. Alastor’s smile bore his yellowed fangs, and one of his eyes had turned into a dial. The gentle humming he had been playing had screeched to a halt, complete with the sound of a record player scratch. He grit his fangs as he watched Angel.

“Damn, Daddy. Didn’t think ya’d be so hot when ya’ got mad at me,” Angel choked around the hold, his upper hands gripping the arm that held him by the throat while his lower lazily ran down his own body. “Take those claws and ravage my body, why dontcha?” 

Alastor stared at him for some time, the radio screeching getting louder, before his grip on Angel’s throat eased. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and started the gentle humming again. He finally released Angel once the music was flowing around him, and he turned to step into the bathroom.

Angel blinked a few times after him, brows furrowing somewhat. Rejected…? He shifted his weight before stepping after him, watching the man move over to the bathtub and start the water. Angel couldn’t help but stand there awkwardly against the door frame, his lower arms folding in an attempt at personal comfort while his upper just hung there uselessly.

As the water filled the tub, Alastor was even taking the time to test the temperature, and it didn’t LOOK like he was purposefully setting it too hot or too cold to mess with Angel. The spider just stared before shaking his head. This wasn’t what he wanted…

“Awww, a romantic bathtub fuck. How nice, Smiles?” He sauntered over, reaching to peel off his last boot and his booty shorts, leaving his body completely bare save for the fur. He walked up behind Alastor, trailing all four of his hands over his body. “We’ll hafta’ do away with this, hmm?” He reached for Alastor’s tie, only to have both of his wrists firmly grabbed. Before he knew it, he was being lifted up by the shorter demon and lightly dropped into the tub.

All at once, his body tensed as the warm water stung at the marks along his legs and hips, and he bit his lip to try and stop from making a sound. But the temperature was almost perfect, and his body was soon involuntarily relaxing into the sensation. His eyes grew heavy, despite having felt wide awake not moments ago, and he sunk into the warmth.

Alastor didn’t say a thing. He moved around the tub, absently shifting through the bottles that Angel kept nearby. He always stocked up on soap, shampoo, conditioner, and various other products for the perfect shine on his fur. He watched as Alastor finally plucked one up and poured some into the tub, filling it with bubbles.

“…what’re you doing?” Angel asked after a moment. He had dropped the heavy accent he used with his clients and Valentino, and he watched Alastor with wide eyed confusion.

Rather than answer, Alastor simply snapped his fingers. A pair of gloves settled onto his hands and he leaned forward, lightly rubbing the soap into Angel’s fur. He expected the action to be rough and painful, but he was surprised to find that the Radio Demon was rather gentle when he wanted to be. He let out a little moan as he leaned into the hands lathering him up, and his mind began to drift somewhat. The music playing from Alastor had gone even softer, and it pulled his lips up into a genuine smile.

Angel couldn’t help but let loose a low purr. His head felt so fuzzy, and everything happening to him was too good to be real. It wasn’t real, there was no way; the hands touching him weren’t that soft or careful, skirting around his various injuries and furless patches. He wasn’t floating in his own tub being tended to by the bastard on the same level as Valentino. This wasn’t how Overlords acted, and yet he wanted to believe it was all real.

The sound of the faucet turning on again had him stirring, and he watched as Alastor used a cup to fill with water and rinse the suds out of his fur. The entire time, his smile was only half up his face, and his eyes were focused on the task in front of him. He hadn’t said a word since offering to take Angel to his room, and that really confused him. Alastor loved to hear himself speak, to the point he talked over Charlie plenty of times. 

“I don’t get it? What’s all this about?” Angel slurred absently, reaching up to try and catch Alastor’s wrist. But his body rejected his orders; all he wanted to do was lay in the tub, being tended to. “Why’re you doin’ this?”

Alastor hummed lazily as he worked, his eyes lowering somewhat. Angel soon realized that both of his ears were being held halfway up. He’d never seen them so low before.

“You fell off badly tonight, didn’t you?” He finally spoke up, his voice low and even toned.

Angel stiffened and he forced himself to look away. That good feeling that had been carrying him started to dissipate, and he readied himself for a lecture.

“Yeah, well, I gotta’ job to do, and Val was demanding tonight ‘cause of all the time I’ve spent workin’ on Chacha’s stupid idea,” Angel grumbled defensively, his lower set of arms hugging himself again. “Way to ruin the mood, Smiles.”

Alastor tilted his head to the side as he watched him before rolling his shoulders. He lifted one of Angel’s arms up, careful of the bruising around his wrists.

“You’re the one that set the mood after all.” Alastor studied him before running the half-filled cup of warm water up Angel’s arm, making Angel stiffen before melting into the feeling. “I’m not judging you.”

“Course you are?” Angel hunched his shoulders up. All at once, his flirtation was just gone. He didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t need the pity. “Everyone here does. None of you know shit about what I have to go through down here.” Worse yet, he felt the pinpricks at the corners of his eyes. He didn’t cry in front of people, other than Cherri, but right now Alastor was being so gentle and careful with him. “The drugs are the only way I can get through nights like this.”

Alastor didn’t interrupt or even interject. He simply continued to pour the warm water over Angel’s body, his hands working the fur and flesh very carefully. Angel was still confused as to why he was even trying.

“Whatever your fuckin’ game is tonight, Smiles, I ain’t interested. I’ve had a bad enough time without you sittin’ there, pretendin’ to be…wh…what are you even _DOING_?!”

The lack of a response had him pulling his arms away and leaning against the other side of the tub, all four arms grabbing the edge but slipping somewhat. He grit his fangs and glared. 

“I asked you what you’re doing, Alastor?!”

The Radio Demon watched him from the other side of the tub before he calmly stood up. He set the cup aside and stepped around, kneeling down in front of Angel. His gloved hand settled on one of Angel’s, and he watched him for a few moments before inclining his head.

“You’re safe here, Angel,” Alastor stated firmly. “And all I’m doing right now is taking care of a friend.”

“We ain’t friends,” Angel growled, though he did start to relax as he watched Alastor’s body posture. There wasn’t any sign of a threat, but he knew how quickly Alastor could move. 

“…perhaps not, but I’m going to take care of you all the same.” For a brief moment, Angel saw an expression flash across Alastor’s face that he didn’t quite recognize. But when he tried to look more closely, it had already passed. “Now, may I lift you up?”

Angel’s brows furrowed but he nodded slowly, shifting over to the edge closest to him and allowing his body to be lifted from the tub. Alastor carried him over to the stool at his vanity, settling back while Alastor grabbed the hair dryer. It would take some time, it always did, but that gave him time to watch the Radio Demon.

Alastor’s body language was difficult to read because he was always thinking about his movements. From the way his hands activated the dryer to the measured steps he took while walking around Angel, drying him off. The only thing he didn’t seem fully in control of were his ears and that smile. And there was something about the two of those that Angel’s fuzzy, heavily muddled brain recognized was wrong. It made him twitch, but the sheer amount of substance was keeping his world view warped.

The sound of music was louder than the hair dryer, somehow, and the heat ruffling up his fur made him drift again, right up until he felt his body getting lifted up in Alastor’s arms bridal style. His hands automatically reached to anchor his body against him, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Alastor’s neck. He hummed along to the music that Alastor was playing, feeling his body slumping somewhat in the gentle embrace.

Alastor carried him all the way to his bed, setting him down and tucking him in. Through half lidded eyes, Angel watched him move over to the little food dish in the corner of the room and fill it with food before collecting the semi-sleepy pig demon, setting him in front of the bowl. 

“Go to sleep, Angel,” Alastor’s voice floated over to him again, and he crossed over to tuck him in more properly. It might have been Angel’s imagination, but he thought Alastor had leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. But he was already following the instructions and letting himself pass out, curling up tightly in his bed.


End file.
